Odwdzięczając się
Mikhaln zbliżał się powoli do Cmentarza technologii, miejsca w którym mieszkał Przemek. Mag był tutaj już raz, pierwszego dnia w tym mieście, jako widz walki chłopaka ze smokiem, Serkiem. Co prawda Mikhaln obawiał się że z racji iż był tutaj jedynie raz mógłby zagubić się gdzieś w podrodze, jednak obawy te były bezzasadne i mag szybko znalazł się w miejscu zamieszkania niebieskowłosego chłopaka. Okazało się że świetnie zapamiętał drogę- pewnie dlatego że pokaz umiejętności tych dwóch mieszkańców miasta zrobił na nim wielkie wrażenie. Zwłaszcza finał. Dotknięte zębem czasu maszyny śmierci oznajmiły Mikhalnowi, że znalazł się na miejscu. Kilkanaście róznorakich machin wojennych, głównie czołgów, od wraków po nieliczne, całkiem zadbane egzemplaże przyciągnęły uwagę Mikhalna. Mag powoli zbliżał się jednak do środka tego wyjątkowego cmentarza, w miejsce gdzie stał specyficzny czołg. Mikhaln kojarzył go z nielicznych posiadanych przez niego ksiąg traktujących o II wojnie światowej jako T-34, jednakże egzemplarz który mag miał przed swoimi oczami był prawie cztery razy większy niż ten radziecki czołg. I miał podłączoną telewizję satelitarną... Mikhaln wszedł na olbrzymi czołg i kilkukrotnie uderzył we właz czołgu, który podniósł się po chwili. Mikhaln wkroczył do wnętrza mieszkania Przemka, zastając tuż przed sobą gospodarza. Próbował on najprawdopodobniej ukryć swoim ciałem bałagan, panujący we wnętrzu czołgu. Rozerwany materac, porozrzucane ubrania oraz kołdry kazały magowi postawić pewną hipotezę. - Była tu Strange?- spytał Mikhaln uśmiechając się wrednie. Niebieskowłosy kiwnął jedynie głową po czym wyciągnął zza swoich dłoni kilka starodawnie wyglądających zwojów. Mikhaln dostrzegł w nich charakterystyczne runy oraz styl pisania. To były zwoje magiczne. - Nauczyłeś mnie tworzenia Kamienia Filozoficznego, więc i ja muszę cię czegoś nauczyć.- powiedział Przemek.- Odwdzięczając się będę miał czyste sumienie. No, przynajmniej trochę mniej brudne. - A-ale skąd?- spytał Mikhaln pokazując palcem zszokowany a zwoje. - Nie mieszkasz tutaj od wczoraj, przecież wiesz ile już lat po tej ziemi chodzę. W czasie moich wędrówek poznałem wielu czarodziejów i czarodziejek, magów, arcymagów i tak dalej. Trochę tam od nich dostałem tych zwojów, niestety mag ze mnie taki jak z koziej dupy. - Czyli chcesz mi przekazać te zwoje? - Z tego co wiem zwoje magiczne służą głównie temu by na papierze przekazywać zasady działania oraz możliwości danego zaklęcia, obecne tam są również specjalne wskazówki które mogą być odczytane tylko przez ludzi z potencjałem magicznym. - Dlaczego nie dałeś żadnego Mii?- spytał Mikhaln, zmieniając nagle temat. Przemek zaśmiał się pod nosem. Po tym jak kotołaczka zorientowała się że chłopak nie ma w posiadaniu czaru wytwarzającego popcorn, wzgardziła jego ofertą, nie przeglądając nawet zwojów. Niebieskowłosy wierzył iż Mikhaln raczej nie zignoruje czegoś takiego z tak trywialnego powodu. - Mogę?- spytał Mikhaln wyciągając dłoń po zwoje. Przemek kiwnął głową i przekazał magowi trzy magiczne zwoje, każde z wyjątkowym magicznym zaklęciem. Mikhaln usiadł na podłodze po czym zaczął dokładnie przeglądać każdy z tych trzech zwoi. Przemek zaniepokojony przyglądał się twarzy maga- sądził że tak wyjątkowe zaklęcia wprawią go w zachwyt lub chociaż zaciekawienie. Mikhaln jednak przyglądał im się z zakłopotaniem. Po paru minutach zwrócił Przemkowi dwa z trzech zwoi, starając się przyjaźnie uśmiechać. - Coś nie tak?- spytał Przemek.- Możesz wziąć wszystkie trzy, nie ma problemu. Mikhaln pokręcił głową. - Nie trzeba, przyda mi się tylko ten jeden.- powiedział Mikhaln, wskazując na trzymany przez siebie zwój.- Te dwa są naprawdę niezwykłe, jednakże...Nie dla mnie. - Mógłbyś wyjaśnić? - No dobrze, weźmy na przykład pierwsze, "Przywołanie demona".- powiedział Mikhaln, wskazując na jeden z trzymanych przez Przemka zwojów.- Pozwala on przyzwać demona z tzw. "Wymiaru Baphometa" który będzie zmuszony dla mnie, jako rzucającego czar, walczyć. Abstrachując od tego że magię Przywołania uznaję że mało praktyczną, to ten czar jest niebezpieczny. By przyzwać danego demona trzeba zawrzeć z nim kontrakt, który obydwie strony będą musiały wypełnić. O ile demony pochodzące z Piekła zwykle nie mają wygórowanych rządań, traktując pracę dla śmiertelników jako "tymczasową" i skupieni są na tymczasowych korzyściach, o tyle gorzej jest z tymi od Baphometa. Przyznaję że niewiele wiem o tym bożku, jednak jego demony nie mogą wychodzić z wymiaru jeśli nie są przyzwanę przez jakiegoś maga. Z tego powodu są o wiele bardziej przebiegłe i skupione na tym żeby oszukać przyzywającego i zostać na świecie jak najdłużej. Dlatego przyzywanie takich stworów jest dla mnie niepraktyczne i niebezpieczne. - Hmmm...szczerze mówiąc spodziewałem się że będziesz miał opory przy tym, ale nie spodziewałem się że odrzucisz też drugi zwój. - No tak, wiem dlaczego sądziłeś że mi się spodoba.- powiedział Mikhaln skupiając swój wzrok na drugim trzymanym przez Przemka zwoju.- Musze przyznać że jestem zaskoczony że zdołałeś coś takiego posiąść. O tym czarze nie słyszałem nawet w plotkach...Mógłbyś powtórzyć mi jego nazwę? - Smoczy Klejnot.- powiedział Przemek uśmiechając się lekko. - No cóż, nazwa nawet adekwatna. Zaklęcie naprawdę robi wrażenie- pozwala rzucającemu objąć pewien obszar specjalną klątwą, która zmienia ciała wszystkich w obrębie czaru w olbrzymie kryształowe bryły. Bryły te przechowują ich duszę z których po określonym czasie zaczynąją pobierać energię którą zasilają maga. Przed tym czarem nie chroni żadna bariera, ani fizyczna ani magiczna a same bryły są praktycznie niezniszczalne. Zaklęcie ma jednak dwie słabości: musi zostać rzucone w miejscu przesiąkniętym magią oraz przed jej działaniem chroni smocza krew. Nawet nie ona, jeśli ktokolwiek, kiedykolwiek miał z nią kontakt, jest już bezpieczny. - Niewiele jest takich osób na świecie, wierz mi.- powiedział chłopak.- Dlatego to zaklęcie wydało mi sie być idealne dla ciebie- praktycznie jest idealne. - I niewykonalne.- rzekł Mikhaln.- To o czym nie piszą wprost w tym zwoju to umiejętności jakie mag musi posiadać by móc to zaklęcie rzucić. Z żalem mówię ci że to nie mój poziom. - P-poważnie? - Tak, niestety. Pomimo całego mojego doświadczenia i umiejętności, musiałbym ćwiczyć jeszcze drugie tyle ile żyję, by móc osiągnąć taki poziom. Jeśli teraz bym choćby spróbował rzucić to zaklęcie, to w najlepszym wypadku padłbym z wycieńczenia. Człowiek który wymyślił to zaklęcie musiał być jakimś potworem! Przemek kiwnął głową, śmiejąc się pod nosem. Zaklęcie zostało opracowane, a nawet rzucone, przez jego starego przyjaciela, mentora Serka i Pierwszego Zabójcę Smoków, Blakłuda. Prawdopodobnie najpotężniejszego maga jaki kiedykolwiek żył. Niebieskowłosy żałował że jego dawny przyjaciel nie pojawił się na niedawnym Sądzie w Niebie, mógłby sprowadzić go może na Ziemię. On i Mikhaln mieliby o czym rozmawiać. - Czyli wziąłeś ten trzeci?- spytał Przemek. - Tak.- powiedział Mikhaln, ściskając zwój.- Ten mi się bardzo podoba. "Runiczny Pogromca" będzie na pewno przydatny. Zaklęcie które pozwala objąć przeciwnika setkami run, które najpierw spowalniaja jego ruchy a potem całkowicie go unieruchamiają. Jeśli będę w stanie je opanować w odpowiednim stopniu, będę w stanie usidlić również magię wroga. - Jak to działa? - Wyobraź sobie maga jako zwykłego człowieka posiadającego w swoim ciele coś na kształt zbiornika wypełnionego energią magiczną. Runy będą mogły przejść przez ciało w sam środek tego zbiornika. Gdy mój przeciwnik będzie próbował rzucić czar, magia w tym zbiorniku wejdzie w reakcję z runami, doprowadzając do czegoś na kształt minieksplozji w jego ciele. Naprawdę ciekawe zaklęcie, skąd je wziąłeś? Wyciągnąłem siłą, wydzierając ostatnie sekrety z torturowanych przez mnie magów, takich jak ty, cisneło się Przemkwoi na usta. Chłopak jednak nie miał zamiaru opowiadać o swojej przeszłości, w której wiele było polowań na osoby uzdolnione magicznie. Mikhalnowi taka wiedza nie była do niczego potrzebna. - No cóż, sam już nawet nie pamiętam.- powiedział Przemek, odprowadzając maga do wyjścia.- Cieszę się że okazałem się przydatny. - W sensie twoje zaklęcie? Zobaczymy. Przemek przypomniał sobie wydarzenia ostatnich dni, zwiastujących nadchodzące starcie z Nieznanej Części. Będą mieli jeszcze okazję przetestować to zaklęcie w praktyce. Kategoria:Opowiadania Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures